Kohona Vs It's Children
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: "I propose a toast! To the times we almost remember." - The last hundred years of their lives from June to September. Drinking, sleeping - sometimes with each other, hang overs and mild alcoholism. SakuSasu, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiSaku. Mild SakuShika.
1. Poppin' Bottles in the Ice

Title : Kohona Vs It's Children Genre : Humor/Romance Pairings : Sakura/Sasuke. Shikamaru/Ino. Hinata/Naruto. Hints of ; Neji/Sakura, Kiba/Sakura, Sai/Sakura. Vague references to ; Shikamaru/Sakura, Hinata/Kiba, Sai/Ino, Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Ino.  
Summary : "Sometimes we almost remember." - AU. The last hundred years of their lives from June to September. Drinking, sleeping (sometimes with each other), hang overs and mild alcoholism. It's what being a teenager is all about.  
Notes : OK firstly, yes yes, I know. They're all 18 - 19 for Neji - which may be to early to drink in Japan, but I've grown up in the UK, where the legal drinking age is 18 and the legal age for sex is 16. So although I'm basically throwing the guide book out the window (Oh yeah. I'm hardcore.) it's because it's what I know, and as someone once said ; It's best to write what you know. Also, I'm not saying all teenagers act like this group of friends. Like most fictional stories, the events will be exaggerated, based loosely on my experiences - or my friends experiences - as a teenager, and then added onto to make the story more interesting. There MAY also, MAYBE, be drug use in this story, but I'm not positive yet.

Characters :

Sakura Haruno - Age 18

Sasuke Uchiha - Age 18

Naruto Uzumaki - Age 18

Ino Yamaka - Age 18

Shikamaru Nara - Age 18

Hinata Hyuuga - Age 18

Neji Hyuuga - Age 19

Sai - Age 18

Kiba Inuzuka - Age 18

Disclaimer : I do not own any songs/alcoholic brands/Naruto characters mentioned in this story. If you thought I did, please check into a good rehabilitation unit for the crack you must be smoking.

* * *

Sakura was, by and large, the core of her group of friends. She'd brought them all together, and although they'd bonded with each other well, enough that they all called each other best friends; she was the one that had started it all. Firstly, it was her and Naruto Uzumaki.

Oh Naruto, sweet, clueless, adorable Naruto. She had known him since she was three, when she moved to Kohona from Suna with her parents. She'd moved into the house next door to him, and instantly, play dates were made. They stuck with each other through thick and thin, and with Sakura's brains - even as a young child - and Naruto's love of getting into trouble, they'd been well known in the neighbourhood for the many childish pranks they'd pulled as they grew up.

They seemed close enough to be brother and sister - or boyfriend and girl friend, at age 18. But they were nothing of the sort, although at age 13 they had dated for a year. Sakura didn't have any real, romantic feelings for Naruto, but when you were 13 and your best friend was a boy, things were expected of you by your peers. Being best friends with a boy was unheard of. The 'girls/boys have cooties!' phase had passed and everyone was exploring the start of their sweet, precious teenage years. So many people had told them they should go out, that they obviously were meant to be, they'd both believed it. And so, they went on dates and kissed and held hands and explored the hundreds of new sensations together, because they were supposed to do that. They'd broken up, as was bound to happen when one party in a relationship - her - was invested in it and didn't actually have any true, deep, romantic feelings. Yes, she loved him - but like a brother and best friend. It broke Naruto's heart, since he definitely had real, non-sibling feelings for the girl, but he accepted it. Thankfully, it didn't mess around with their friendship, and they continued to be best friends.

Ino Yamaka was the next one. Beautiful and blonde, even at age 9, and one of the main parties in urging Sakura and Naruto together, although she didn't mean any harm. She'd always been popular, well loved by students and teachers alike, along with insanely rich. Rich enough that, when she was 9, her peers had felt the need to suck up to her, to take advantage of the fact she had the best toys and birthday parties of anyone even close to their age. But she didn't realise she was being taken advantage of, thinking that's just what friends did. She'd been sat next to Sakura in school, and immediately, Sakura had started chatting, laughing and joking with the blonde. A week or two later, when Ino had offered to buy Sakura an insanely expensive doll that the pink haired girl had been gushing over for two days straight, Sakura refused, saying she couldn't possibly take something so expensive. It was then Ino realised that true friends didn't want expensive gifts and trinkets. In the end, she'd got Sakura the doll for her birthday, but from the moment Sakura refused, they had been bonded. Naruto and Ino had tried a relationship as well, after a drunken fumble at a party when they were 15, but after a few weeks, they decided they were better off as friends.

Shikamaru Nara was next, when they were 15. For a long time, it had just been Sakura, Naruto and Ino, best friends. But then Sakura started dating the lazy genius - they'd bonded over liner equations in advanced maths, which Ino always made fun of her for - and she'd slowly integrated the boy into the group. They'd stayed together for one and a half years, losing their virginity to each other, and for the first time Sakura realised when boys and girls were so different, why it was so important they were made in different ways. But then they broke up - there was no real reason, no cheating or fighting (Although they had their fair share of petty arguments) but they just didn't mesh well any longer. It was a mutual break up, with no hard feelings. But Shikamaru was already such an important part of the group that they'd all stayed best friends. And Sakura was overjoyed when, at age 17, Ino and Shikamaru had got together, although both were worried how she'd react at first.

Next came Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, when Neji was 18 and Sakura was 17. Much like with Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura had dated. He was new at Kohona Academy, and had been placed in what was affectionately known by students and teachers alike as 'The Genius Classes', along with Sakura and Shikamaru. There was an instant connection, and within a week of them knowing each other, they'd started a relationship. She'd introduced him to the group, and with him came his sweet, mild and shy cousin, Hinata. And just like with Shikamaru, they'd been welcomed with open arms by the others. But Neji had to graduate and was all set to go to Kuma for college, and neither felt they could continue a long distance relationship, especially since Sakura was already planning on going to Suna for College, there was no way it couldn't be long distance. So he'd left and they'd kept in touch - emailing, phoning, texting - and he was still counted amongst the group of best friends.

Hinata had quickly formed a crush on Naruto, and after a year of her loving him from afar, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru had finally had enough, deciding to get the pair together. They'd succeeded, and now, at the last summer they'd be spending together whilst all living in Kohona, they were still going strong.

Of course, there were other members. Like Sai, a artistic, beautiful and blunt boy, for instance, who was originally Ino's boyfriend - before Shikamaru - but then had a mini fling with Sakura after they broke up. Or Kiba, a roughishly handsome dog lover who came to the group as Hinata's failed attempt to make Naruto jealous/take her mind of Naruto, who once again ended up with Sakura for a short time.

Many people found it odd, that the group was, for lack of a better word, so incestuous. All three males had dated Sakura, and two were now dating the other girls. And the boys Ino and Hinata had dated then went on to have a thing with the beautiful pink haired girl. And it didn't matter than yes, Shikamaru and Naruto still flirted with Sakura and vice versa, because they all knew nothing would happen again. And maybe it was odd, but it never harmed their friendships.

And this is where the story begins. The summer after Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata graduated.

* * *

"Poppin' bottles in the ice...like a blizzard! When we drink we do it right gettin' slizzard!" Sakura sang along with the music playing on Naruto's laptop, dancing her way across the room with a bottle of Blossom Hills White Grenache wine in her hand, from the table the laptop sat on, to where Neji sat in a plush arm chair, perching on the cushioned arm of it, sitting sideways with her bare feet - complete with sparkly silver nail polish - on Neji's lap, as he rolled his eyes at being used as a footrest, before sipping his Desperados Beer.

"Sippin' sizzurp in my riiide! Like Three-Six!" Ino joined in laughing, watching her best friend from her spot on her boyfriends lap, sipping her Archers Raspberry Aqua - from the bottle as well. "Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!"

"Like a G6! Like a G6!" The pair chanted, causing the others in the group to chuckle.

"Ah! This last year flew by...like a G6! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, grinning at his 'pun/joke', causing Hinata to wince a little. After all, the loud blond had just shouted it practically in her ear.

It was a regular Friday night. The group - Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Sai) had assembled at Naruto's place, as they always did, since his father was rarely in before 11pm, due to work. It had been happening ever since they were 17 (18 in Neji's case) and had first got fake IDs (Or real IDs, once again, in Neji's case). Over the past year, Neji had been absent, which, even though the silver eyed boy was normal rather quiet, left a considerable dent in the group, and for the first few weeks, everyone had drifted around awkwardly. But now he was back for the summer, and it was as if he'd never even left. Everything fell back into place. And with no school, and only Sakura, Kiba and Sai having jobs - the others were classed as 'Trust Fund Babies' - they had decided to get ready for a summer of drinking, clubbing and, of course, hang overs. Their last summer together, as a whole. At the start of September Neji would go back to Kuma, Sakura would head off to the insanely hot Suna, along with Kiba for their medical and vetinary schools, Hinata and Naruto would stay in Kohona, Ino would go to Ame, along with Shikamaru, and Sai would be joining Neji in Kuma.

"I propose a a toast!" Kiba exclaimed from his spot next to Ino and Shikamaru on the couch, holding up his bottle of Brothers Toffee Apple Cider, which he'd managed to steal from his older sisters, Hana's, stash. "To the times we almost remember! To the Wolf Pack!"

"We're not nicknamed the Wolf Pack, Kiba, for the thousandth time." Shikamaru interjected, sipping his Coors Light.

"Oh stop being so lame!" Sakura grinned, holding her own bottle of wine up, her bony, light coloured denim skinny jean clad knee nudging Neji's hand, so he raised his bottle as well. "To the Wolf Pack!"

"THE WOLF PACK!" The rest of the group chorused loudly (Well, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino and Sai did so loudly, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru were a lot quieter but no less sentimental.) before Kiba started mock howling, which a laughing Sakura, Naruto and Ino joined in on. They continued howling until the rest of the group joined, and although Neji and Shikamaru shared an eye roll at the antics of their hyperactive friends, they couldn't help the smiles twitching at their lips.

* * *

OK yes, I know. No Sasuke yet, but don't you worry. He'll be around at some point. And hopefully, the story will pick up next chapter.

Please review!


	2. High Octane Light

Title : Kohona Vs It's Children

Genre : Humor/Romance

Pairings : Sakura/Sasuke. Shikamaru/Ino. Hinata/Naruto. Hints of ; Neji/Sakura, Kiba/Sakura, Sai/Sakura. Vague references to ; Shikamaru/Sakura, Hinata/Kiba, Sai/Ino, Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Ino.

Summary : "I propose a toast! To the times we almost remember." - AU. The last hundred years of their lives from June to September. Drinking, sleeping (sometimes with each other), hang overs and mild alcoholism. It's what being a teenager is all about.

Notes : OK firstly, yes yes, I know. They're all 18 - 19 for Neji - which may be to early to drink in Japan, but I've grown up in the UK, where the legal drinking age is 18 and the legal age for sex is 16. So although I'm basically throwing the guide book out the window (Oh yeah. I'm hardcore.) it's because it's what I know, and as someone once said ; It's best to write what you know. Also, I'm not saying all teenagers act like this group of friends. Like most fictional stories, the events will be exaggerated, based loosely on my experiences - or my friends experiences - as a teenager, and then added onto to make the story more interesting. There MAY also, MAYBE, be drug use in this story, but I'm not positive yet.

Rating : T - Teenager. References to sex, drugs and alchohol

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any songs mentioned in this story.

MYinnerNINJA : Glad you find it interesting! Here's the next chapter for you!

MetsubouRaikami : Here's the update! And I'm happy you find it interesting, I was worried people would think it was a bit dull or whatever!

CagedHeart : Haha, I hope it'll be super funny! And there may be some serious bits, because there are obviously reprecussions to drinking non-stop, but hopefully, the humor will be more frequent!

.Saku.x : The whole friendship thing between the group is, yes admittedly weird. But it's also based - and exaggerated quite a bit - on my group of friends, who have all had crushes on/had flings with each other but still remain best friends. And it is sad about it being their last summer, but that just means they're gonna make it their best summer ever!

(NOTES : OK so this is a re-upload of the story. I realised that stooopid fanfiction didn't save the edits I'd made - page breaks, disclaimers, review replies - so hopefully it'll work this time! )

* * *

BHive wasn't a big club. In fact, compared to some of the other night clubs in Kohona, it was tiny, the only club smaller being Sneaky Teefs. BHive - or BDive, as the group of friends affectionately called it - was based in the vaults under the city, in the old part of town. It had, at one point been an underground city, where people who contracted a horrible very contagious virus had been thrown. Some of the parts of the vaults were still closed, due to their being worry about the virus still contaminating the air, but thankfully, that was only tiny little pockets in the maze of underground tunnels. BHive had a long corridor, which had four rooms leading off of it. The first was a small bar, nicknamed 'Front Bar', and was a rectangle shaped room, with a rectangle shaped bar in it, leaving a small space for people to walk around. The walls were covered in mirrors, and the floor had purple and silver glitter covering it, melted into the grey plastic-like flooring.

The next room off it was the main dance floor, which had a small set of stairs leading down onto the dance floor. The whole room vibrated with the base of the popular chart music which blared from the speakers, a light projector casting dots and blurs of red, green, purple and blue across the glittery floor, and at the far end, there was a small stage, on which the DJ - Gaara on Monday and Fridays, Shino on Tuesdays and Wedensdays and Karin on Thursdays, Saturday's and Sundays - set up their laptops and played the music from. When not at the bar, or outside getting some air, this was the area they spent most of their time in.

There was two ways to get to the 'Main Bar', one of which was a small archway carved threw the solid rock on the left hand side of the dance floor, the other was the next turning off the corridor. This bar was much bigger, with seating areas for couples or friends of tired dancers, lining one wall in a bench like fashion, along with a few foot stools people perched on, a long silver bar along one wall, the lighting fixtures hanging down but not low enough to hit peoples heads.

Next was another dance floor, much smaller than the last, mostly because of the tunnel leading too it, which also had seats along the sides - both this time - and a small enclosed DJ booth, which was manned by Jugo and Suigetsu, depending on the nights. The music was more alternative, and random, playing stuff that wasn't chart toppers. At the end of the small dance floor, there was another archway, that led to the 'Cocktail Bar'. Unlike the rest of the club, which was done in browns and creams, with silver bars, this room - around the same size as the 'First Bar' - was in bright yellows and reds and oranges, three comfy leather couches - two next to each other, one at a ninty degree angle from the one furthest from the door, and the bar was wooden.

On the Main Dance floor - which wasn't that packed, since it was only 11pm - Neji watched Sakura closely as she was twirled around by Ino, the pair laughing as they did so. Over the year he'd been gone she'd got...prettier, if it was possible. After all, before he'd left, he was pretty sure Sakura Haruno was the most beautiful girl alive, what with her shoulder length messily styled pink hair and huge, expressive teal eyes. She looked like a fairy princess, even when dressed as simply she was now - a pair of light coloured denim skinny jeans, flat grey ankle boots with a silver chain decoration around the tops and a white ribbed vest top. Perhaps it was because she was a tiny 5'0, with little hands and a small pixie like little girl face, with such a small figure that made you hold onto her tightly on windy days incase she blew away.

Of course, he still had feelings for her. So did Shikamaru and Sai and Kiba and Naruto. But it was just left over feelings from such a friendly and warm and caring first love (Because no matter what Kiba and Sai said, Sakura was their first love, not Hinata and Ino respectively.)

But just because he had feelings for her didn't mean he was stupid enough to bring them up again. Sakura was completely unaware of the effect she had on him, or any other guy, unless they spelled it out to her, possibly with picture cards and a a metaphore using chemistry. And no way in hell did he want to risk ruining the groups friendship by telling her he still had feelings for her.

"Forehead! Look who's here!" Ino whispered, pulling Sakura towards her, leaning right in so her lips brushed against the pinkette's ear, one hand on Sakura's bony shoulder for balance due to the fact she was rather tipsy. "Sasuke!"

Sakura's teal eyes widened and she glanced to the DJ booth. Sure enough, there he was, chatting - well, grunting and nodding - as the DJ, Gaara, explained something, pointing at his laptop, which was connected to the huge speakers mounted on the wall.

Sakura had had a huge crush on Sasuke since she was 13, before she had even started dating Naruto. And although they had talked - he was Naruto's best friend outside of 'The Gang' and did occasionally hang out with them a fair bit - he'd never shown any interest in her. And whilst she dated Shikamaru and Kiba and Sai and Neji, the crush had stayed, although overpowered at the time by her actual relationships.

"We should go talk to him!" Ino whispered eagerly, tugging on her best friends hand. "C'mon! You and Gaara are friends right? You sit next to him in Soc. Ed. right? You got partnered with him on that parenting project?"

"I dunno Ino-pig..." She drew her lower lip in between her lips, glancing up at the pair at the DJ booth.

"Come on!" Ino grabbed the three bottles of Desperado's Naruto had just appeared with - one for him, one for Kiba and one for Neji, causing a loud 'HEY!' to come from the blond male, before shoving them into Sakura's arms and pushing her towards the booth.

Stumbling a little at first, she caught her footing due to a natural grace she had, and moved towards the stage, stepping up onto it nervously. Gaara noticed her first, looking at her with impassive green eyes - only a shade or two darker than her own - followed by Sasuke, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"T-Thought you might be thirsty!" Sakura shrugged, offering two of the bottles to the males, sipping her own, thankful when they accepted it with murmurs of gratitude. "Ah! Gaara, don't suppose you could play 'Party All The Time' at some point tonight?" She asked, with pleading eyes.

"Sure, no problem. And let me guess. The Wolf Pack-" Here he was interupted by Sakura's protest 'We're not called that! Ignore Kiba!' but ignored her. "-will be wanting 'I Just Had Sex' as well?" An almost non-existant eyebrow quirked up in amusement as the pretty pink haired girl blushed, mostly due to the fact that Gaara knew exactly what songs they all loved to here.

"How cute Gaara-kun! You remember what I like to here!" She exclaimed in a mockingly high pitched voice, sounding a lot like one of the 'Sabaku-ettes' which were the fan girls who practically panted over Gaara at the very front of the stage most nights. As a joke once, her and Ino had brought a spare pair of clean underwear each - lacy black thongs - and pinged them at him, Ino's had landed on his laptop screen, but Sakura's aim was perfect and had landed right on his head, causing a uproar of laughter from 'The Wolf Pack'. Her tone got a shudder from the red head and a chuckle from Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I thought you were going to Prauge with your parents for the summer?" She inquired, his small chuckle giving her a bit of confidence. The Desperado's beer she was sipping definately helped too. They moved towards the front of the stage, since Gaara had motioned them away with his hand, placing his head phones on, scrolling threw his music storage.

"I Was meant too, but I convinced them that since it's my last summer before going to Suna, I could stay here to say good bye to people and get prepared." He jumped down off the stage, extending an arm to her to help her down, which cause her to blush prettily.

"Eh! Suna?" Sakura exclaimed as they got back onto the dance floor. "I thought you were going to Kuma?" She mentally thought back to her conversation with Naruto, where she had subtly got the info out of him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow - again - as if wondering how she knew.

"Ah...Naruto mentioned it a few days ago, when we met Neji at the train station." She explained - well, half lied.

"Well, I was supposed to be going their but changed my mind. The Professer who teaches forensic science at Kuma is moving to Suna and my dad is insistant that I get taught by him and only him for some reason." He shrugged, as they gravitated towards the archway that led to the main bar during their talk.

Sakura's nervousness had gone completely, as it always did after a few minutes of talking to the beautiful Uchiha boy. She really didn't think there was any one as beautiful as him in the world. He was even more beautiful than Ino, Neji and Sai, who were three of the most attractive people she knew! His skin was perfect - the type of skin any teenage girl would kill for - and his hair was so black it sometimes looked like it had hints of blue. And good god, those EYELASHES! Never in her life had she thought she'd find something so small and silly so...sexy! But she truely did. The one thing that she prefered on someone else was Neji's eyes. Pure, clear, almost silver eyes. The complete opposite of Sasuke's almost black ones.

"Listen...Sakura." Sakura snapped back to attention, hoping he didn't see her checking him out. "You know how I said my parents have gone to Prauge? I was wondering if you and everyone else - y'know, the Wolf Pack-" (WE'RE NOT CALLED THE WOLF PACK! DAMN YOU KIBA!) "-wanted to come over. Kind of like a summer long party."

Sakura's eyes went wide. A whole summer with Sasuke? And everyone else, but in Sasuke's huge, house with the outdoor swimming pool and small cinema and bar and everything else a typical rich kid had? Spending the summer with the boy she'd been crushing on for 5 year and her best friends in the whole world? What was their to say no too!

"I even promise you we can raid my dads alcohol cabinet and make Dobe drink some of that foul Hungarian bitter, Unicum." He added on, as if the pot needed sweetened.

Sakura couldn't hold back a giggle at that though. A few years back, at a party held by Ino - a 'Happy Tuesday Party', if Sakura remembered correctly, which was simply a celebration of the day of tuesday - Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left standing and Sasuke had brought out a small green bottle, claiming to have stolen it from his fathers stash. They'd poured the tiniest shots of it out for each them, wanting to test it before doing a full shot. And thank god they did. It was the foulest tasting thing in the world. It had then become a minor inside joke between the two, after Sasuke commented that the face of utter disgust Sakura made was not unlike a girl who just had a guy cum in her mouth for the first time. It was the first time Sakura - spurred on by the numerous shots of tequilla she'd had - had managed to actually flirt with him, when she told him that she'd never made that face when it happened to her, but if he didn't believe her, she could always show him.

Sasuke's face at her comment was shell shocked, eyes wide, mouth open, and to cover up the utter embarassment she was feeling - the tequilla didn't help her with that! - she'd laughed and told him she was joking.

"Well, I'm up for it. And knowing the others, they will be too." She grinned with a nod, finishing her Desperados and placing it on a low table next to her, and then made her way to the bar for another drink.

"I'll get this one." Sasuke said, following her. "Another Desperados?"

"Oooh! No! Let's do Ino Specials!" Sakura exclaimed, banging her hand on the bar excitedly. At Sasuke's bland, confused look, Sakura giggled behind her hand. "It's a creation that Ino made to get you drunk faster. A shot of red Aftershock, then a Jagerbomb and then a spirit and mixer to chase it! Jack and Coke normally." She explained, and Sasuke nodded, motioning to a one of the bar staff, who came over.

He repeated the drinks Sakura had said, but ordering two of each, and within moments, they were in front of them. Two shot glasses filled with a bright, cherry red liquid, and then four normal glasses, two filled with a golden liquid (The redbull) with a shot glass of brown liquid dropped in them (Jagermeister), and then the other two filled with Jack and Coke.

The downed the drinks in quick sucsession, Sasuke finishing up first with Sakura not far behind, both shuddering as they finished the last drink.

"That was horrible." Sasuke said dryly, wiping his mouth to get rid of the remains of the Jack and Coke.

"Yeah...it's like absinthe. You hate the taste but drink it to get you drunk." She grinned, bopping her head as the opening bars of 'Party All The Time' came on. "Ooooh! C'mon Sasuke-kun, lets go to the dance floor and find the others!" She exclaimed excitedly, reaching for his hand to drag him, before having second thoughts and rushing to the main dance floor in a flurry of pink hair, light denim and white cotton, a silver bell like laugh trailing behind her, along with an amused Sasuke.

He found the pinkette with the usual group, Sakura having jumped on Shikamaru's back, and his natural reflexes causing him to grip her legs which hooked around his hips. Sasuke always found it odd that Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend, was fine with these blatent displays of affection from her best friend towards her boyfriend, when she normally freaked out if another girl so much as LOOKED at him, but right now, Ino seemed to be doubled over laughing at her friends antics.

Without a warning, Naruto's arm was suddenly around Sasuke's shoulders, and he was dragged right into the group, Kiba on his other side doing the same thing, both jumping up and down manically, taking Sasuke with them.

"If I could party all night! And sleep all day, and throw all of my problems away! My life would be eaaaaasy! My life would be eaaaasyyyy! I would drink and go out, out with my crew!" The whole group chanted, even Sasuke and Neji after a while, shouting the lyrics to each other, Sakura still on Shikamaru's back, her arms no longer around his neck but in the air and she swayed from side to side in time with the music. "All the time yeah that's what I do, make models, pop bottles, live life like a shiek! Party monday threw sunday, every day of the week! High octane light in the fast lane zoom!"

At this point Kiba grabbed Hinata, lifting her right into the air, spinning her around effortlessly, causing the girl to laugh rather tipsily. Sasuke, much like he had done before with Sakura and Shikamaru's display, glanced at Naruto to see his reaction. And, of course, Naruto didn't care. In fact, he seemed to be having fun spinning Ino around and around under his arm.

It was, beyond a doubt, the oddest group he'd ever met.

* * *

"Soooooo how do you guys feel about a summer long party at Sasuke-kun's house?" Sakura asked as they stood outside BHive, Shikamaru and Kiba smoking cigarettes - with Ino and Sakura occasionally stealing draws from them, respectively.

"Ne, Sakura-chaaaan. You shouldn't smoke. You should know that, since you wanna be a doctor!" Naruto whined unhappily, although he didn't really mean it. Sakura only smoked occasionally, when they were drinking.

"Statistically Dickless, people who work in medicine are some of the highest percentage of smokers." Sai pointed out off handedly, before returning to Sakura's question. "All summer? What about his parents."

"They're in Prague, so he has the whole place to himself. He asked me to invite you guys! C'mon, it'll be fun! Pool parties, chilling out in his cinema, drinking...it'll be a total laugh!" She urged, although she knew her friends well enough that they'd all be there with motherfucking bells on, no doubt about it. Nothing called to this group of friends like parties.

"Sasuke does have a awesome jacuzzi...the times I've had in that thing..." He wriggled his eyebrows at Sakura, who rolled her eyes.

"You almost drowned me! You wouldn't let me bring my head up!"

"I can't help it! I got lost in the moment! It's a guy thing, right?" He looked at the other males, who all smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Enough about fellacio in the jacuzzi!" Ino interupted, before Kiba could get a bitch slap from Sakura. "We're going right?"

As she took in their grins and nods and the 'Hell yeah!' from Naruto, she laughed. Oh yes. This summer would be nothing but fun for them. No doubt about it.

* * *

An hour later, Ino had kidnapped Sakura and Hinata and dragged them into the disabled cubical in the girls bathroom, locking the door quickly before turning to face the pair with a reckless grin. "OK Sakura...spill. What's going on with you and Sasuke?"

"Wha...n-nothing!" She exclaimed quickly, waving her hands in front of her, as if to shoo away all notions of something going on.

"Oh please! He's been trailing after you all night! And he told you about the party, not Naruto, which is what he normally does!"

"S-She's right Sakura." Hinata nodded, a small grin on her lips.

"Why would he be interested in me!" Sakura asked, although she couldn't hide the spark of hope in her eyes at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha - THE Sasuke Uchiha - feeling something for her.

"Because you're a total bombscare Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "And you're a babe, even with that gigantic forehead!"

Sakura bit her lip, before giggling a little. It would be amazing if Sasuke did feel something for her...and even if he didn't...she had all summer to make him fall madly in love with her, just like she was with him. And four years after that, now he was going to Suna. Well, OK. Maybe not madly in love. After all they were 18. Sure she'd been in love - Shikamaru and Neji were proof of that - but to her, love was an emotion you could feel for many people. She didn't believe in the tales of falling in love with one person ever, and never moving on. But even so, she didn't think at 18 she could be MADLY in love. That was just stupid.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Ino unlocking the bathroom door. "Come on! I bet we could get Gaara to play that Lonely Island song again!" She grabbed the pair by the hands and dragged them out.

And safe to say, the got quite a few stares. After all, three girls coming out of one cubical chanting 'I JUST HAD SEXXXX! AND IT FELT SO GOOD! IF YOU HAD SEX IN THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES THEN YOU'RE QUALIFIED TO SING WITH ME!' wasn't the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

Songs :  
Party All The Time - Black Eyed Peas

I Just Had Sex - Lonely Island

Review please!


End file.
